Todo Cambió
by Johanna2491
Summary: ¿Puede una errónea noche de pasión convertirse en amor? La vida de Pamela cambiara dramáticamente a causa de una noche de pasión con el tigre japones, quien se había comprometido con la archienemiga de Pam, Kazumi Igarashi. Hyuga x OC


**Capitulo 1: Un error ,un mal día y ¿un beso?**

No sabía ni siquiera lo que le había pasado por la cabeza esa noche, solo que al despertar se encontraba en una cama que no era la suya con alguien con quien no debería ni en sueños estar , primero porque era un hombre comprometido y segundo porque una asistente de entrenador no debe acostarse con los jugadores de la Selección.

_Ve a ver tu en que lio me puedo meter ahora por esto _piensa la chica al ver al moreno durmiendo al lado de ella desnudo aunque la sabana lo tapaba _una chiquilla de 17 años metida con un hombre de 23_ ,_lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí y haga como que esto nunca sucedió_ suspira la chica resignada, levantándose de la cama con cuidado de no despertar al chico así que se fue a poner su ropa y con paso presuroso salió del apartamento cuidando de que nadie supiera que había salido de ahí para que esto no se haga peor para ambos. Por precaución, compró un anticonceptivo de emergencia para evitar un desastre como sería el salir embarazada y que sus padre la colgaran de lugar más alto de la ciudad por los pulgares _Mierda mis padres se debieron dar cuenta de que no llegue anoche _ pensó alarmada sacando su celular y viendo que efectivamente tenía 4 llamadas perdidas de sus padres _A situaciones desesperada, medidas desesperadas_ piensa la chica y apresura a marcar un numero de celular

Moshi moshi- contesta la voz de una mujer- Pam ¿qué hora crees que son?- pregunta la chica enojada

Las ocho y veinte de la mañana- respondí nerviosa- ¿puedo ir a tu casa por favor?- pregunté con voz ahogada

Claro que si amiga- contesta la otra- te espero – con esto la chica colgó y me dirigí a casa de mi amiga, Sanae Nakazawa, la ahora novio del famoso futbolista Tsubasa Ozora, claro que eso paso después que yo ideara todo tipos de situaciones divertidas con tal de que terminaran juntos cosa que Sanae agradeció cuando el idiotra de Tsubasa por fin se le declaró _Hay que ser muy idiota para no darse cuenta que la chica estaba coladita por el _pienso muy divertida recordando cuando el jugador no sabía si declararse o no porque no estaba seguro si Sanae le correspondería. Llegue al apartamento de Sanae y la chica ya la estaba esperando en la puerta.

Dime la verdad ¿eres bruja o algo así?- dije a modo de saludo dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amiga

Si se trata de mis amigos, si- responde la castaña correspondiendo el abrazo- más te vale contarme para que me llamaste tan temprano

Primero necesito que llames a mis padres y le digas que pasé la noche aquí, en tu casa, por favor- supliqué. Se me olvidó describirme, soy una chica de cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos marrones, como soy latina, tengo más senos, caderas, nalgas y piernas que la mayoría de las japonesas así como soy un poco más alta que la media ocasionando que muchas veces no pueda pasar desapercibida en los lugares y eso me molesta mucho la mayoría de las veces.

Ahh pues esta situación es grave para yo tener que mentirles a tus padres- dice Sanae para sí misma- dame un segundo- dijo mientras marcaba a la casa de mis padres y después de media hora, terminó convenciéndolos de que yo había dormido en su casa y no había nada de lo cual preocuparse- ya está- dijo terminando la llamada- ahora dime que te pasa

Me acosté con Hyuga- solté la bomba con la voz lo más normal que pude y a Sanae se le cae el celular de la impresión

¿Con el mismo que anunció su compromiso ayer con la estúpida de Kazumi Igarashi?- preguntó Sanae todavía sorprendida y yo solo me limité a asentir – Por lo más sagrado, estas jodidamente loca – dice Sanae después de unos segundos- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

No se sinceramente, es que lo vi tan decaído después la fiesta y quería animarlo y pues una cosa llevó a la otra y..

Terminaste animándolo de una manera más productiva para ambos- concluye Sanae mirándolo pícaramente- por lo menos te protegiste ¿no?- pregunta la chica resignada y yo sacó unas pastillas.

Esperaba que me dieras un vaso de agua para tragarme esta jodienda- la miré avergonzada y Sanae fue por un vaso con agua a la cocina y a los poco segundos se devolvió- gracias- le dije mientras se toma el anticonceptivo.

¿Estas enamorada del Hyuga?- pregunta Sanae sin rodeos

El me atrae considerablemente pero no creo que esté enamorada de el- contesté pero por dentro no me sentí muy segura de lo que le dije.

Bueno, es mejor asi- dice Sanae ya un poco más recuperada del impacto- por lo menos, así no te dolerá tanto cuando él se case- agrega la chica y siento una leve punzada al oir eso- ey ¿lo chicos no tienen entrenamiento en la tarde?- pregunta Sanae acordándose de algo que dijo su novio

Mierda, se me había olvidado por completo- contesté con tono de lastimero- _estoy más salada que un bacalao- _dice en español la chica

Y que lo digas- responde Sanae riéndose. La chica le había pedido a la latina que le enseñara español ya que le interesaba desde pequeña aprender ese idioma y yo acepté gustosa el enseñarle. De esa forma se inició la amistad entre nosotras- como me siento de buen humor, te acompañaré a ver hoy al lugar de entrenamiento para que no te sientas sola.

Lo único que quieres es ver al tarado de tu novio luciéndose en el campo de juego- repliqué levantando una ceja y viendla con cara de ´a mi no me engañas´- así que no venga con cuentos señorita pero gracias por acompañarme- agradezco porque sé que ella está preocupada por mi.

Bueno ¿ tienes hambre?- ni bien la chica asiente, Sanae se estaba dirigiendo a la cocina

Te ayudaré – digó dirigiéndose a la cocina. Hicimos un suculento desayuno, charlamos mientras comíamos y luego ibamos a ver una peli pero mi celular empezó a sonar y cuando vi quien la llamaba, era el entrenador Gamo, el cual le dijo que el entrenamiento se había adelantado y que la mayoría de los jugadores estaban en el campo.

Por favor, contacta a Hyuga- me pidió el entrenador- y de paso ven hacia las instalaciones lo más rápido que puedas- y sin más cortó la llamada

Mi día no puede ir peor- digo resignada

¿Qué quería el entrenador?- pregunta Sanae curiosa- por tu cara, nada bueno para ti

Se adelantó el entrenamiento- suspiro de resignación de mi parte- y como la cereza del pastel, tengo que contactar a Hyuga para que vaya, ya que es el único que no se ha presentado

Lo llamaré yo- dice la castaña al verme decaída- para quitarte ese peso de encima

Te adoro, eres la mujer de mi vida- abrazó a Sanae la cual ríe ante mis ocurrencias - ¿te casarías conmigo?- preguntó arrodillándome y haciendo como que abría una cajita.

Me encantaría, pero ya se te adelantaron- mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al oír eso

Osea que Tsubasa ya puso las cartas sobre la mesa- digo emocionada- ¿puedo ser la madrina?

Pues claro que si- dice la chica divertida- déjame llevar al Hyuga- Sanae vió que ante la sola mención del chico, los ojos de Pamela se pusieron opacos. La llamada solo duró unos 50 segundos- ya está de camino- le informa Sanae a la chica- parece que eres una fiera, el chico se oye cansado- ante este comentario me sonrojé a mas no poder y le dio un codazo a la castaña- bueno, vamos a buscarte algo para que te cambies

Gracias- agradezco y ambas van a la habitación de la mayor- dejaste ropa la última vez que te quedaste- dice tomando un pantalón arriba de la rodilla y una blusa de tiritos gordos blanca. Fui a bañarme y después de20 minutos salí ya con la ropa puesta y Paty cerró el apartamento y nos dirigmos hacia el auto de Sanae y partimos rumbo a las instalaciones a las que llegaron en 20 minutos.

¿estas lista?- dice Sanae cuando ya iban a la entrar a las instalaciones

Lista o no, alla voy- fue mi simple respuesta y ambas entraron y se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento donde ya el entrenador ya me esperaba con cara de pocos amigos y Sanae fue hacia las gradas.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunta el entrenador con el ceño fruncido

No me quede en mi casa a dormir y Sanae me tuvo que traer- me excusé apenada- ¿Hyuga no ha llegado?- pregunté al no ver a Hyuga en ningún lado.

Llegó hace 5 minutos, se está cambiando de ropa- fue lo único que contestó el entrenador antes de volver posar tu mirada en la cancha y yo, como asistente al fin y al cabo, tomé mi cuaderno de anotaciones y comence a observar el partido amistoso, tan concentrada estaba que no supe cuando cierto moreno que no quería ver ni en pintura se colocó delante de mi.

Buenos Dias señorita Mejía – saludó fríamente el goleador de la selección Japonesa y yo me quedé en shock al verlo tan cerca ¨_esto nada más me puede pasar a mi¨_ pensé con ganas de tirarme del 50 avo piso de un edificio.

Buen Dia señor Hyuga- saludo tratando de no darle importancia al hecho de que había tenido sexo con ese hombre hace menos de 24 horas - ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

El entrenador Gamo salió un momento y necesito saber en qué equipo entraré- contesto el Hyuga de manera indiferente cosa que , aunque no lo demostré y tampoco lo quiero admitir, me dolió.

Déjeme revisar mis anotaciones y le digo- respondo secamente concentrándose en el cuaderno ¨_el equipo de Genzo esta muy bien en el ataque pero el de Richard tiene uno que otro fallo en esa área¨_ - entra en el equipo Azul por favor ( hay dos equipos : el rojo el cual su líder es Tsubasa y el Azul en el cual su líder es Jun)

**Narradora POV**

Esta bien- la miró unos segundo antes de marcharse a la cancha a jugar cosa que pasó desapercibida para Pamela pero no para Sanae la cual estaba mirando atentamente la escena entre los dos ¨_es mi impresión o creo que a Hyuga si le puede gustar esta chica¨_ piensa Sanae al ver la mirada que le dirigió el tigre a la latina.

Sanae- la chica voltea a ver a Pam- ¿ me acompañas a buscar unas cuantas bebidas para los chicos?-pregunta la chica parándose de su sitio

Vamos- dice Sanae también parándose de su sitio y reuniéndose con la chica en las escaleras y ambas se dirigieron a buscar la bebidas de los agotados futbolistas y cuando regresaron, los chicos casi les pasan por arriba cuando vieron las bebidas.

Gracias – dice Genzo cuando Sanae le pasa una botella- ¿Pamela se quedó a dormir en tu casa?

Si- responde la chica recordando lo que le había dicho a los padre de ella- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Porque llegaron juntas aquí asi que lo supuse- dice Genzo y se acerca a la latina y le pega la botella fría en la espalda

AHHHHHH- grita Pamela al sentir algo frio pegarse a su espalda- desgraciado, te voy a matar- dice alzando su cuaderno y dándole con él en la cabeza de forma suave

Te ves linda cuando te enojas- dice Genzo haciendo rabiar más a la chica

Ya deja en paz a la chica, Genzo- la defiende Ishizaki divertido con la escena

Y mira que yo les traigo bebidas para que no se mueran de la sed- dice la chica indignada mirando a Genzo- la próxima vez no te traeré nada, cuando andes por el piso, arrugado como una pasa no me digas nada ¿me oíste Wakabayashi?- dijo la chica super enojada y el portero solo rió

Que carácter!- dijo Genzo y se retiró hacia la cancha- así nunca vas a conseguir novio- al oir esto, Pamela le hace una señal obscena con el dedo que hace a más de uno soltar una carcajada.

Muchas gracias por las bebidas Pam- dijeron Jun y Hikaru al mismo tiempo y la chica sonrió ¨_A excepción de Kojiro, me llevo asombrosamente bien con casi todos los chicos¨_ piensa con una sonrisa.

_¿Cuál de los dos es que te gusta?- _pregunta Sanae en un intachable español viéndola divertida

_No sé de qué me hablas_- contesta la chica extrañada

_Tal vez te guste La Batata o El Tomate – _Sanae mira divertida el sonrojo de la chica- _o tal vez la cereza_

_NO ME GUSTA NINGUNO-_grita la chica, ocasionando que todos volteen a verla sorprendidos y extrañados por el grito- no pasa nada chicos, es solo que esta loca me enoja de vez en cuando- los chicos volvieron a sus actividades- _La batata no se ve mal y el tomate tampoco pero tal vez me atrae la cereza- _esos eran los nombre claves que les habían puesto a los jugadores de Futbol Soccer. Hikaru era la Batata, Jun el tomate y Taro la cereza.

Sabia yo que era taro- dice la chica feliz- pero oye ¿ La Manzana no es tu fruta favorita?- pregunta pícaramente y Pamela recordó que le había puesto Manzana al Hyuga

Puede ser pero por ahora quiero la cereza, se ve más apetecible para mí que una Manzana llena de gusanos- contesta la chica con una sonrisa fingida recordando todo lo que había pasado ayer.

**Pamela POV**

_ESTUPIDA MANZANA PODRIDA!_- grité tratando de desahogarme con el grito pero solo conseguí que los chicos me voltearan a ver con cara de preocupación extrema- no pasa nada chicos ¿no les han dicho que gritar libera el alma?- pregunté intentando que olvidaran el suceso pero los malditos solo se rieron de mi _¨los haré entrenar el doble por eso¨_. Sanae disimuladamente me señaló al Hyuga y me di cuenta de que me estaba escrudiñando con la mirada cosa que yo encontré extraña.

Kojiro mi amor!- grita una voz melosa y aparece una chica rubia con ojos mieles y con cuerpo exuberante

Mis pobres y virginales oídos han sido profanados por una voz chillona e insoportable- digo cubriéndome los oídos después de semejante grito- no sé cómo el Hyuga todavía tiene tímpanos si tiene que soportar a ese megáfono andante todo el día- los chicos y Sanae ríen ante mi comentario

Hola Sanae- dice Kazumi saludando a la chica, la cual le corresponde el saludo de mala gana- hola niña- me saluda despectivamente. Era bien sabido por todos que ella y yo nunca nos habíamos llevad bien ya que las persona altaneras y superficiales no son de mi agrado y como nunca he sido ni seré hipócrita, le dejé bien claro desde el principio que ella me caía como una piedra en el estómago y descubrí que el sentimiento era reciproco.

Esto será interesante- oigo a Taro decírselo a Jun y a Hikaru, quienes observan la escena con un poco de preocupación- yo le apuesto a Pame- no puedo evitar sonreír cuando él dice eso.

Hola Barbie oxigenada- digo viéndola despectivamente y puedo notar que Kazumi estaba que echaba humo por las orejas al oír el apodo- ¿Nunca te cansas de chillar? Mira que hasta tu novio tiene que taparse los oídos cada vez que hablas- digo mirándola con lastima y todos se ríen por el comentario y me doy cuenta que¡hasta kojiro está sonriendo!

Kojiro ¿viste cómo me habló?- pregunta indignada- haz algo!- exige la chica caminando hacia el portero pero me atravieso en su camino- quítate estúpida!- me reclama enojada pero yo no soy una mujer que se deje intimidar tan fácil y menos por una mujer llena de implantes de silicona asi que me erguí lo mas orgullosa y nos enfrentamos con la mirada.

Oyeme Barbie oxigenada y defectuosa, no vas a interrumpir el entrenamiento con tus estupideces así que te aviso que si vas a chillar, lárgate con tus gritos para otro lado o yo personalmente te saco a patadas de aquí- digo realmente enojada y por la expresión de Sanae, lo más seguro es que tengo una cara de demonio que haría que Godzilla se retirara con la cola entre las patas - Hyuga es tuyo antes o después del entrenamiento pero por ahora es mío ¿me oíste?- la otra chica me mira con odio puro y yo sonrío con autosuficiencia, haciéndola que se enoje mas pero no la deje decir nada – escúchame bien BARBIE, si te quieres quedar, te vas a sentar en las gradas SIN molestar NI chillar ¿ fui lo suficientemente clara?- Kazumi me insulta y se va indignada y yo me percató de que los chicos todavía me miran, en especial el Hyuga el cual me dirige una mirada que no se descifrar- dejen de holgazanear, bola de vagos- todos se pusieron a jugar enseguida ya que la chica podía ser muy severa con los entrenamientos pero por alguna razón, el tigre y yo sostenemos miradas hasta que yo no pude resistir más y la aparté

¿entonces Hyuga es tuyo en los entrenamientos?- pregunta Sanae pícaramente- ahora debo admitir que nunca me había divertido tanto oyendo a una persona insultar a la otra, tus insultos son magníficos- me halaga Sanae y yo la veo divertida.

Sabes muy bien que no lo dije con ese sentido, pervertida- repliqué mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados- pero por lo menos la loca se fue

Ahora me sorprendió que se la cantaras tan a la franca hasta delante de su prometido- Sanae me revolvió el cabello y yo la miré con curiosidad- osea es normal que le digas hasta de lo que se va a morir pero normalmente esperas a que ella sea la que te insulte

No estaba en aguantar sus gritos- contesté simplemente y después vi mi reloj- mierda es la hora del almuerzo, CHICOS- grité para llamar su atención – vayan a almorzar y los espero a las 2 aquí- ni bien digo eso y Ishizaki sale corriendo y gritando comida seguido de Hiroshi Jito, Shingo Aoi y Urabe quienes se van alegando algo parecido.

Pam- me llama alguien y cuando volteo a ver es Taro Misaki- ¿no vas a comer con nosotros?

Ehh? Si, claro, enseguida voy- dije con la mente en otro lado

¿te pasa algo? – pregunta Taro mirándola inquisitivamente- desde esta mañana estas rara

Me bebí una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y esas pastillas me dan sueño y tú sabes que cuando tengo sueño siempre estoy de malas- me justifiqué - pero ya se me están pasando los efectos así que no hay problema

Si tu lo dices- el chico solo levanta los hombros restándole importancia- ¿Vamos?

Tengo algo que hablar con la Señorita Mejia, Taro- dice una voz un poco fría y ambos ven a Kojiro Hyuga parado a solo unos centímetros de ellos- así que si nos permites un momento- Taro me miró con indecisión.

Vete- lo concilié con una sonrisa- no creo que el tigre me vaya a comer- murmure y vi que Taro sonrío pero ni yo estaba muy segura de que quería este tipo. Una parte de mi quería aclarar lo de ayer pero otra no quería hablar del tema- dígame señor Hyuga ¿ en que puedo ayudarle?- pregunté lo mas fríamente que pude.

¿Por qué trataste así a Kazumi?- pregunta un poco enojado- no creas que por lo que pasó ayer voy a dejar que la insultes así nada mas – me reclama y yo lo miro furiosa pero abstengo de pegarle una cachetada.

Mire señor Hyuga, si cree que me siento con aire de grandezas simplemente porque cometí el grandísimo error de acostarme con usted, está muy equivocado- empiezo a decir yo y la rabia que siento se va colando entre mis palabras- solo le dije a Kazumi la verdad, si usted no quiere verla no es mi maldito problema, así que si no tiene nada más que decirme, con su permiso- dije y me proponía a retirarme antes de perder el control de mis acciones y le pegara a ese estúpido de Hyuga pero Kojiro me agarró el brazo y me obligó a mirarlo pero su mirada no era furica como yo esperaba, más bien estaba un poco perturbado- ¿ Que diablos le pasa? Suelteme

¿dijiste que eso fue un error?- preguntó el Hyuga examinando con su mirada mi rostro, o por lo menos eso creía yo.

Si, eso fue lo que dije- le respondí yo e inesperadamente el chico me soltó y yo simplemente salí corriendo de ahí hacia el comedor, donde comí con Taro y los demás y charlamos un rato y entre risas, poco a poco, me fui olvidando del incidente con cierto chico moreno de ojos grises pero el entrenador me mandó a buscar algunas camisetas que necesitaban ser lavadas al vestidor de chicos y yo, como buena asistente pero diciéndole todo tipo de insultos al entrenador, salí rápidamente hacia el vestidor de hombres y entré ya que los chicos estaban en el comedor a esta hora pero me arrepentí al ver a Kojiro Hyuga sin camisa

Perdón- me disculpé con mi cara roja, o eso supuse yo, porque sentirá que mi linda cara ardía en vergüenza- vine a buscar algunas camisetas de la selección, en un momento me retiro- digo y rápidamente voy a la canasta donde están la camisetas evitando (con mucho trabajo) mirar hacia donde estaba el tigre sin camisa y con toda su musculatura al aire y estaba lográndolo pero sentí que me cargaban y me ponían contra una esquina y después, vi a Kojiro frente a mi con las manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo evitando cualquier escapatoria de mi parte- ¿ que diablos haces?- pregunté intentando moverme sin éxito alguno pero de pronto, los labios de el tomaron los míos en un beso feroz al que al principio intenté negarme pero, por alguna extraña razón, terminé correspondiéndole de igual manera y puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y por reflejo, mis piernas rodearon sus caderas y el, en respuesta, pegó su cuerpo más a mi lo cual hizo que yo soltara un gemido.

Mi amor- se oyó una voz en el pasillo- ¿Dónde estas?- preguntó muy cerca de donde estábamos nosotros y yo me separé rápidamente de él.

**Continuará!**


End file.
